Untitled
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: Frankie is the 4 year old daughter of Legend Killer, Randy Orton. What happens when she makes her father realise something that's right in front of his eyes? SLASH!
1. Francesca Marie

**Summary: **Frankie is the 4 year old daughter of the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. What happens when she makes her father realise something that's right in front of his eyes? SLASH!

**A/N:** This is my first ever slash fic so any pointers would be greatly welcomed. And, I own nothing in this fiction apart from Francesca (Frankie) Orton. And this is like, my second wrestling fiction, so I'm probably rubbish at this!

**Chapter 1: Francesca Marie.**

_September 2000 – Randy's P.O.V._

How could I have been so stupid? I'm only twenty years old for Christ's sake. I'm not ready for a kid. God, I still act like a kid half the time, how can I look after one. Answer – I can't!

"Mr. Orton?" That was Lindsay's doctor, probably coming to tell me about her kid. "Congratulations, you're the father of a healthy baby girl. Would you like to come and see your daughter?" Well, I might as well.

Lindsay was holding the little girl when I entered her hospital room. I did my best not to get attached, but it was so hard not to. She had big blue eyes and blonde hair, like Lindsay's. "Do you have a name for the little lady?"

"Francesca Marie," Lindsay said before I could interrupt or even think of a name I wanted to call her. As soon as the doctor left the room, Lindsay looked up to me. "You do know that the baby's all yours." What the hell?

"Don't you want to be part of your daughter's life?" There must have been something wrong with her. What kind of mother wouldn't want to be part of her child's life?

"No." Whoa, she was one weird chick. She always use to tell me that having a baby would be the best thing ever. "Shouldn't you be going now?"

What a selfish, stuck-up, self-obsessed bitch. Well, since this little girl's mine, at least I'll treat her better than her mother would have.

_June 2005 – No P.O.V_

"Uncle John!" Frankie said after opening the door to see him standing there. John picked her up as he entered Randy's hotel room. "Daddy! Uncle John's here!" After hearing his daughter shouting, Randy came out the bathroom and started laughing. Frankie was trying to put the sleeper hold on John. Since her father was a wrestler, Frankie was brought up watching wrestling.

"Kiddo, time to get your clothes on." Randy instructed. He heard his little girl saying 'party pooper' as she went past him. "Hey dude, what brings you here? Apart from the company."

"Well, guess whose Raw's first draft pick?" June signalled the start of the draft lottery between Raw and Smackdown. People on Raw were going to be chosen at random to join Smackdown and vice versa.

"Seriously?" John nodded in response. "Well done man, we're gonna be on the show. This is gonna be awesome."

"I know. I'll get to see the little diva in training a lot more." John said, referring to Frankie.

"What have I always said? She's not gonna be in the WWE business when she's older."

"Hey, you never know. It's Frankie's future, her choices, not yours." As John said that, Frankie came out the bathroom wearing one of John's 'Chain Gang Soldier' basketball shirts, which had been made especially for her and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Kiddo, Uncle John has something to tell you." Randy said to his daughter as he lifted her up.

"You know about that lottery that's happening, dontcha kiddo?"

"Uh-huh." Frankie nodded as she answered.

"Well, Uncle John's been chosen to go to Raw."

"But... dat's daddy's show." Frankie said, looking up at her daddy.

"Yeah, daddy and Uncle John are going to be on the same show." Randy told his little girl, who now understood what was happening. "Anyway, we better get going to the arena. You want a lift?"

"Sure, I'll just get my stuff." John left the hotel room, followed by Randy and Frankie.

Once they got into the car, Frankie put on her favourite CD. (_**A/N: **Bet you can't guess what that is:P) _Her Uncle John's album. Randy tried to argue against it, since it contained swearing, but it was two against one.

"What can I say, Frankie's got good taste." John said as the CD started playing.

"You do know that it was you who got her into this." Randy told him.

"Me? If it was you who told her what to listen to, it would be some crap like Britney Spears or NSync or something." John told him as the car stopped. "Here already? That was fast."

"Yeah, I know. We better get in." Randy got out the car and went to get Frankie out whilst John got his and Randy's bags out of the trunk. Once the car was locked, they headed into the arena.

Walking to the locker room, people were looking at John. You could tell what they wanted to say by the looks on their faces. It was suppose to be a surprise that he was the first draft pick, maybe they would just think he was here with Randy.

"I better get to Bischoff's office. He said he wanted to see me before the show starts." John explained as they got to Randy's room.

"Ok dude. I'll see you later." Randy said. Frankie waved goodbye to her Uncle John before going into her father's room.

"Daddy," Frankie said as she sat down on the sofa. "Can I ask yew somefing?"

"Ok kiddo, what?" Randy asked, looking over at his daughter.

"Is Uncle John my mommy?" Frankie asked. She had asked this before, since she never knew her mommy and John was the closest thing to one she had in her life.

"Kiki, I've told you before, John isn't your mom."

"How comes yew an' him are wheely close?"

"Because we're friends," he told his daughter. This question had come up before and Randy was never sure on how to answer it.

"Fwends like Seth an' Summer?" Of course, Frankie would say something like this. Apart from any WWE show, The OC was her favourite TV show.

"No. Seth and Summer are a couple, which means they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Uncle John and I are best friends, like Ryan and Seth."

"Oh. Are yew sure daddy?"

"Yes I'm sure," Randy told his little girl whilst looking at his watch. "Raw's starting Kiki." He knew that would keep her quiet, as he put it on the TV. But one thing was bugging him now. Did he actually like John more than a friend?


	2. Like Seth & Summer

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews, I love them so much! So, keep 'em coming! And, just to let you guys know, I'm going on vacation next week so I won't be updating for the week I'm away but as soon as I get back, I'll definitely update! (FYI, I have the same attention span as Dory in Finding Nemo so some of the stuff may have happened in a different week. Please tell me if it did, I don't wanna look too stupid!) And I own no one apart from Frankie. And I had to alter a few swear words because my computer's weirder than me.

**Chapter 2: Like Seth & Summer.**

John's debut on Raw went great. Randy and Frankie were watching it backstage, and cheered when he came out (well, Frankie did). He was welcomed onto Raw by Jericho on his highlight reel and he challenged anyone who wanted a fight. Captain C0ckiness (aka Christian) came down to the ring to take up John's challenge and even brought his own little rap with him. Five words Christian – don't quit your day job. John came back with his very own freestyle and even added an ode to Christian. Doing the five second pose. Counting down on his hand, it finished with John giving Christian the middle finger. Of course, this started a fight between Christian and John, with Christian getting his ass kicked out the ring. Then John F-Ued Tyson.

After that, he went to Bischoff's office to talk. Eric tried to get John to join the crusaders but John declined his offer, saying that he use to be a fan of ECW and WCW. But he said that ECW could make a comeback with One Night Stand. But WCW, that was dead.

"Uncle John, you ok?" Frankie asked as John came into Randy's locker room.

"Yeah of course babygurl." John told her as he sat down beside Frankie, and lifted her onto his knee.

"Yew wheely kicked Chwistian's butt out der Uncle John." Frankie commented. She would have said ass but she knew that her daddy wouldn't like her saying that.

"Thanks little lady." John said to her, hugging her tightly.

"Well done on your first night bro," Randy congratulated, coming back into the room.

"Thanks man."

"Daddy," Frankie said, making both men look at her. She was now quite tired and was wanting to go back to the hotel.

"Ok Kiki," Randy said, understanding what she meant and lifting the little girl up. "You want a ride back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," John answered, getting to his feet. Once he got his stuff, John followed Randy, who was carrying Frankie, out to his car.

When they arrived back at the hotel, John went to Randy's hotel room. Randy put Frankie to bed while he and John talked. Randy was sitting on the sofa in the room and John was stretched out on Randy's bed.

"You know, Frankie said the stupidest thing today," Randy said to John whilst getting two beers out of the mini-bar in the room.

"Really? What did she say?"

"First, she asked if you were her mom."

"Again? Why does she keep asking that?" John asked after taking a drink of the beer Randy had given him.

"Don't know, but I said that you weren't. Then she asked why we were so close, and I told her it was because we're friends. And then, she said the one thing someone like Frankie would say in this kinda situation." Randy stopped to take a drink and move over to the bottom of the bed John was lying on. "Friends like Seth and Summer."

"Frankie said that?" John started laughing after hearing this. He had watched The OC once since the young girl forced him to so he knew who Seth and Summer were. "Seriously, you have to stop her from watching that!"

"Hey I've tried, but the girl's addicted to it." Randy was slowly moving closer to John, but had no idea why he was doing it.

"Anyway, is there any good TV on tonight?" John asked, grabbing the remote off the table next to him.

"Hey, not too loud. Frankie's sleeping." Randy warned since the volume was quite loud when John turned on the TV. "And unless you want to watch Newlyweds repeats, there's nothing on."

"Oh god, I hate that show. I'm gonna get some sleep. I better get to my room." John was about to get up but then collapsed back onto the bed. "Maybe not, it's too far. You don't mind if I crash here tonight, do you Rand?"

"No, but where am I gonna sleep?"

"Well, this bed could probably fit both of us in it." _Was he being serious? _Randy thought, _Nah, he's probably saying that for a laugh._

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Why not?" _What the hell? Where are all these things coming from? _John asked himself.

"Alright then." Randy got on the right side of the bed, facing the window, and laid down beside John. He turned round to be face-to-face with Randy, and whispered something to him before turning the lights off.

"Sleep tight, beautiful."

The next morning, Frankie was the first person awake. The first thing that caught her eye was John sleeping in her daddy's bed _with_ he daddy lying beside him. Deciding who to wake up first wasn't easy. She would have to ask her daddy why he was sharing a bed with John and she would have to ask John why he was still here. She made up her mind. Daddy first.

"Daddy," Frankie said, crawling up the bed but slipped and fell onto her Uncle John, which woke him up instantly. "Sowwy Uncle John."

"Hey babygurl, it's ok," John said, forgetting the fact that Randy's daughter had seen them in the same bed and was probably thinking of all the wrong reasons why. "Why don't we let daddy sleep, ok?"

"Ok." John lifted the young girl onto the floor and sat up. Noticing that he was still wearing his clothes from last night, John decided to take a shower, leaving Frankie sitting on the floor. Since she still didn't have an explanation, she was forced to wake up her daddy. "Daddy, wake up!"

Randy wasn't a morning person and Frankie was well aware of this. She knew that he wouldn't be a happy person. But today was different. He seemed happier than ever. "Good morning kiddo. Did you have a good sleep?" Now, Frankie could tell her daddy was hiding something from her.

"Are yew ok daddy?" She asked her father, who was now making himself a cup of coffee.

"I feel great Kiki." Then if dawned on him that he hadn't seen John. "Where's Uncle John?"

"Shower," Frankie told him, pointing to the bathroom door. "Daddy, why wuz yew an' Uncle John in da same bed?" _Of course she saw you in the bed with him Randy! Now, what are you gonna tell her?_

"We were in the same bed because..." _Think Orton, think! What would a normal person say in this situation?_

"Because you were right babygurl," John finished Randy's sentence as he came out the bathroom.

"I wuz? 'Bout what?"

"That your daddy and I are like Summer and Seth," John said, putting his arms around Randy's waist and leaning his head on Randy's shoulder. "Except we're two guys."

"So yew's like Alex an' Marissa, 'cept yew's is guys?"

"Dude, they have girl on girl action in The OC?" John whispered to Randy. "First, you have to get her to stop watching it then you gotta get me those episodes!"

"I told you, she addicted," Randy replied, looking at his daughter. Then, out of nowhere, John kissed Randy on the cheek, making him smile – BIG TIME.

"Eww," Frankie said, trying to be like Summer but she just made the two men laugh. "Get a room."


	3. Sick Day

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I've been away and when I got back, I haven't had time to update. But now, since I've got a little time to myself, I'm gonna be extra nice and give you guys a double update! And remember, read & review. By the way, I had to alter some swear words because my computer changes them.

And I _only_ own Frankie... so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 3: Sick Day.**

The next week went well. And of course, another week – another city. Randy and John decided to just get one hotel room and split the cost because John's hotel room last week was empty for the whole time. Frankie didn't mind that her father and her Uncle John were seeing each other. She didn't mind seeing her daddy and John in the same bed either.

"Oh sh!t. Were we drunk last night, or just me?" Randy asked as he sat up in his bed, beside John, who was just waking up. Looking down the bed, Randy noticed Frankie sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"You were definitely drunk. You passed out then Frankie couldn't sleep, so I had to stay up until she got to sleep," John explained. "When was the last time you got wasted?"

"Dunno. All I know is that it was sometime before Frankie was born. And since I brought her up, I never touched anything alcoholic for years." Randy was now out of bed and waking up his daughter. "C'mon kiddo, time to get up."

"Well Mr. Orton, you've became a lightweight since you've never had a beer in years," John teased as he got his clothes on.

"Daddy, what's da time?" Frankie asked whilst wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Uh... 12.25. Whoa, that's late for you, huh?" Randy said before going into the bathroom for a shower.

"So, did you sleep well little lady?" John asked, lifting Frankie onto his lap. She just buried her head into John's chest. Only then did he notice that the young girl was crying. "Babygurl, what's wrong?"

"Don't feel good." Tears stained the little girl's face, her nose was running and her eyes were very red and puffy.

"Tell Uncle John what's hurting." He could feel Frankie pulling his shirt and using it to wipe her eyes and nose.

"My tummy." John had never seen Frankie ill before. The worst he had to cope with was a scraped knee. He had no idea how to help Frankie with this, so he decided to get the professional.

"Frankie, I'll go get daddy, he'll know what to do. Ok sweetie?" Frankie just nodded her head as she was lifted back onto the bed.

John went into the bathroom as he knew Randy never locked the door. He tried shouting to Randy but he was beaten by Randy's horrible singing, so he did the best thing he could do to get his attention. He flushed the toilet. The water went ice cold, and Randy screamed like a little girl before turning off the shower. "John! What the fcuk are you doing?" _Holy crap, he's so... fine,_ John thought after seeing Randy, naked and dripping wet.

"Your little lady needs you. She ain't feeling too good," John explained, not taking his eyes off Randy and 'Randy Jr.'. Randy quickly put a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Frankie was lying on her side, curled up, crying silently. Randy sat beside and got her to sit up.

"Sowwy daddy," Frankie mumbled but Randy had no idea why she was apologizing, then he noticed. She had thrown up down the side of the bed. It wasn't pretty.

"Hey, it's ok Kiki. It was an accident, you didn't mean to do it there," Randy comforted his little girl. "Come on, you go get changed and daddy and Uncle John will clean this up."

"Ok." Frankie got some clothes and went into the bathroom while Randy and John cleaned up.

"You really liked what you saw, huh?" Randy said to John as he took off the bed sheets.

"What are you talking about?" Pretending wasn't John's strong point. He just plain sucked. So Randy could tell instantly that his boyfriend was lying and that he did like seeing Randy naked.

"Cena, you're an awful liar." He said to John. "Since Frankie's not well, I'm just gonna stay here tonight."

"Thought you would, but you better be cheering on me." John said whilst trying to clean the carpet.

"I will be Uncle John." Frankie had just came out the bathroom, wearing a white wife beater that was way too big for her and pink sweatpants.

"Thanks babygurl. At least I'll have my favourite little lady backing me up," John said, lifting her up into a hug. "You feelin' better?"

"Wittle bit," Frankie answered, putting her arms around John's neck and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Hours later, the room was clean, John was away and Randy and Frankie were watching Raw. Half-was through, Frankie had fallen asleep on her father's lap.

John's match went well. He defeated Mohammed Hassan but when he was about to go to the locker room, Chris Jericho attacked him from behind, then Christian came to get a piece of John.

"You alright John?" Randy asked as John came into the hotel room.

"Yeah, just hurts a little. Nothing that a little ice can't help," John reassured him but then winced in pain as he tried to sit down.

"Ok, I'm gonna run you a nice, hot, bubble bath."

"Dude, bubble baths are for chicks."

"Well I've had them before and am I a chick? No. Now stop whining," Randy instructed as he went into the bathroom and started running the water.

"Well... here goes nothing."


End file.
